


The longest Night

by TheAmeliaNathan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant Behaviour, Divorce, Elijah Kamski - Freeform, F/M, Post-Divorce, Toxic Relationship, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAmeliaNathan/pseuds/TheAmeliaNathan
Summary: Some nights Elijah Kamski is not able to sleep while thoughts running around his mind...





	The longest Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Precursor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Precursor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Deviant Behavior](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851244) by [Precursor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Precursor/pseuds/Precursor). 



> This one-shot takes place before the events of chapter 22 of 'Deviant Behaviour'.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it <3

The longest Night

 

Elijah Kamski had a routine.  
Routines made everything easier, gave him some kind of structure and inner peace since he left Cyberlife.  
He woke up, swam for a few hours, worked on his projects and sometimes he found the muse to read one of those many books he collected over the years or some of her old books 

… her bright eyes everytime she read one of those…

He took of his glasses, he wore while working on his projects, and rubbed his eyes.  
It was late at night and he felt worn out but was not able to sleep.  
He went to bed with one of his Chloe‘s to enjoy it’s company a few hours ago but decided to go through his work again because he was not able to sleep.. 

He wouldn’t call this version of Chloe his favourite but it was the most enjoyable for those intimate hours at night.  
He enjoyed her slender body, her smooth skin, her soft hair, her melodic little voice… this angelic face ….

He knew this feeling… this anger which built a huge knot in his stomach and made him feel sick.

On some nights he couldn’t stand those eyes… her eyes …

All he wanted to do was to press this lovely face into the pillows and to capture her … No!.. Chloe… from behind.  
All he wanted was to feel some kind of release without all of those confusing emotions.  
Not to see her face … her goddamn beautiful, flawless face winced in ecstasy like it did so many times before… not to hear her soft moans and not to feel this soft touch which made his heart clench. 

As much as the Chloe’s resembled his ex- wife … he hated that word… in looks, voice and manners but there was always something missing. 

They did not have her sweet and intoxicating smell … her shining personality … her fire which burnt a hole into his heart… 

He put his forehead on his folded arms and closed his eyes.  
Elijah Kamski hated those nights where his mind was filled with thoughts of her.  
He looked on his Tablet and scrolled through the report he had read in the afternoon.  
It was about the Hostage situation on August, 15th. 

She nearly died on that day ….  
Bleeding out on some strangers rooftop … shot down by one of his creations… saved by a  
RK- 800 Prototype …

He felt strange thinking about it.

Sometimes he was wondering if he felt this way because he was angry that she did not nearly died caused by his own hands or if he was afraid of her being hurt…. that she would be really dead

….losing her….

Get your shit together Elijah, that’s bullshit !  
…. She’s not yours anymore….

Just a shady bitch who left him behind… throw their marriage and all of their shared dreams away….  
This woman, who tried to destroy everything he worked for his whole life….

 

In the past, he wanted to give her everything.

He gave her the most expensive dresses and jewellery every woman could dream of … she complained about not feeling comfortable wearing those.

He built a whole building complex for her because she got tired and stressed out from travelling all the time and gave her the best view … she felt like being trapped in an ivory tower. 

Even when he bought her those rare books and exquisite paintings she loved so much, her only reaction was a thin smile which never reached her eyes.  
It made him miss the old days when her smile was as bright as a shooting star and a laugh which sounded like the most beautiful melody in his ears.

She stopped to laugh like that a long time ago in his presence….

Everything he did for her was never enough to make her happy.

He drank a huge sip of his whiskey and laid his head back on his arms, closed his eyes.  
Hoping for some kind of rest …

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

He slowly opened his eyes and felt a huge pain in his upper back.  
He massaged his neck and looked up. He felt asleep over his work… brilliant…  
Maybe it would help him to swim for a while … picking up his routine again ….

Swimming helped him to structure his thoughts.  
He felt like floating above eyerthing and everyone.

His routine helped him to keep his mind steady ….

He ordered Chloe to run a diagnostic … just another part of his routine …

 

„Elijah“, Chloe in her blue designer dresses called out to him, „I’m sorry to interrupt you but I guess we have to expect visitors. A car just drove down the road with two human passangers and an Android with the serial number RK- 800.“  
Chloe watched him with intense eyes…  
„One of them is ….“,

…He never thought she would come to this place again after the last time …. 

A disturbance … an uncontrolled variable in his routine … how typical for her to make such an entrance… 

He smiled a devilish smile and ordered Chloe to let them inside …

 

This was getting to be very interesting …

**Author's Note:**

> Dearest Taylor,
> 
> I got another inspiration from your story and I'm pretty bad at holding back so this one's for you. 
> 
> This time the inspiration hit me while re- readin chapter 21 - 24 of 'Deviant Behaviour'.
> 
> This time I tried to explore more of Elijah's mindset in the present because there are always two side of the coin and we just saw the side of lovely Phoenix so this is kind of an experiment. 
> 
> Trying not to get to much on your nerves.
> 
> Love you <3 
> 
> From Rebecca with all of my heart


End file.
